Amity
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Bonds that never break.


_Amity_

Two shy, brown eyes looked up at her, holding her attention, skillfully.

"Oh, hello! I-I didn't expect to see anyone out here…"

A small giggle came from the young rabbit's lips. "Hi! I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't too frightened." The rabbit stood up from her place in the flowers. "I was just here to pick flowers for my momma."

"It is a very nice flower field for that, isn't it?"

"Yep, it sure is! My momma says her favorite is the daisies."

"They are very pretty."

The shy, hazel eyes became full of eagerness. "What's your favorite flower?"

She smiled at the rabbit, softly. Contently. "Probably roses. What about you?"

The rabbit thought very deeply on this, as if her future hung on this decision. "Poppies, I think, but I also like the wildflowers…and the daisies…and the roses….and the sunflowers."

"Yeah, they're all very pretty." Her pink quills blew in the summer breeze, the sunshine beaming through white clouds, onto their first meeting.

The rabbit, remembering her etiquette suddenly, curtsied. "My name's Cream." She stood back up, eyes gleaming. "What's yours?"

"Amy Rose." She curtsied too, wondering if it was expected. "Nice to meet you, Cream."

Cream giggled again; the sound seemed to warm the flowers itself. "Nice to meet you, too. Do you want to come pick flowers with me?"

"Sure!" Eagerly; earnestly.

And like that, the young girls ran off, hand in hand.

Friendships formed quickly in youth; with eagerness. An innocence unexplained. It was almost like they knew each other from the start. Like they knew the other forever.

They were bold; not thinking about their timidity. Not thinking of their worry of being rejected.

* * *

"Here. This is for you." A bracelet, twined together with strands of colored thread lay in her hand; pink and yellow.

The other received it, warmly. "Oh, thank you, Cream! It's beautiful!"

Cream smiled, brightly. "You're welcome, miss Amy."

Amy laughed. "Don't call me 'miss', just call me Amy."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's okay, you were just being polite….it really is such a beautiful bracelet."

"Thank you. I made it with Momma. She has the best thread colors. I chose pink and yellow, because they remind me of our friendship."

"That was very thoughtful of you."

They smiled at each other, a connection that anyone could visibly see.

* * *

Lightning flashed. Thunder rattled the house, violently.

Two small figures huddled close, wrapped up in a velvety blanket.

"Oh, I wish storms weren't so very scary…."

"They aren't really scary, Cream. They just try to seem…intimidating."

Another applause of thunder.

"Well, they intimidate me…"

The older sister hugged her, comfortingly.

"It's okay. You'll see, one day they won't scare you anymore."

"You think so, Amy?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

* * *

The sun shined through the darker clouds, creating a perfect rainbow outside their window.

"Look! Look, Cream!"

Cream's fingers pressed onto the glass, as she stood in awe.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Have you ever seen a rainbow?"

"Not one this beautiful."

They both enjoyed it together, in reveling silence. A moment not to be forgotten.

* * *

"I just don't understand it! How is _anyone_ going to solve this question?" She sat at the wooden desk, glaring angrily at the page.

"Look, see this?" A finger pointed to a number. "That's what you start with."

"Oh-oh! I've got it!"

The answer was written out a few moments later.

A high-five broke into the air.

"Great job, Cream!"

"Thank you, Amy."

* * *

The hedgehog sat, knees to her chest , crying on the front porch steps. Gray clouds gathering in the skies, threatening to downpour.

The rabbit came to sit beside her, keeping a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. A worried gaze at the other's tears.

"Amy, please don't cry. I know he'll come around someday."

"It was supposed to be today! He _agreed_ to it!" More tears ensued.

"Well, Amy, maybe Sonic's just not ready…I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad by it."

She sniffled. "I guess not, but I'm just so- so-" She broke into sobs again.

Cream stayed with her, ever patient, ever understanding.

Do to me as you would be done by. Even if it's frivolous to you.

* * *

"Hey, Cream! Oh my gosh, it's been forever!"

"I know, I'm so sorry we haven't talked in so long!"

Both grown, both changed by the other.

They still wore the bracelets they exchanged.

They embraced again.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing alright. A little busy lately, but getting better."

"I hope you get a breather soon."

"Yeah, me too. How are you?"

"Doing well. A bit busy as you said, but doing well."

"Let's get together sometime?"

"Yes, let's. Have you had coffee yet?"

"In fact….no. Come on."

Despite their age, they walked into the café, hand in hand; nostalgic of old times.

 **A/N: Thank you; to my beautiful little sister, as well as to all my 'sisters' who have stepped into my life. To every one of you, really, who has encouraged me this far, given me advice, and supported me. You are my sisters and brothers, and I'll never forget you. I hope I can be as good as a friend to you, as you have to me.**


End file.
